


She deserves to laugh (like an angel)

by Saipai



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baby Peraltiago, F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago, soft rosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saipai/pseuds/Saipai
Summary: Peraltiagos kid loves Rosa and wants to be just like her-Pure fluff





	She deserves to laugh (like an angel)

Kerri Rosie Peralta-Santiago was the only child Rosa Diaz could stand. 

When Amy was mysteriously sick ( Santiago’s don’t get sick) Rosa took care of her as Jake was working. Rosa was the one to accompany her to the first ultrasound. Rosa was the one with her when she felt the first kick ( Jake claims he felt it before her but we all know it was Rosa). Rosa was the one to go with Amy to deliver the baby. Rosa earned the godmother slot.

She vividly remembers it, Amy had shown up looking pale and tired. Rosa kept an eye on her while typing up her newest arrest. When Amy got up to rush to the washroom, She followed. She found Amy heaving over the toilet as Rosa rushed to hold her hair back. Amy thanked her as she requested to doctor visit. Rosa drove her there and didn’t leave until Amy was okay.

When they found out Amy was pregnant, Rosa called Jake. She would never admit but she let a tear slip hearing Jake cry. 

The first kick was 2 months later, Amy couldn’t be in the field so she was chained to the desk. Rosa was giving her another glass of water when Amy gasped. 

“Rosa! Feel it kick!” She dived to feel the soft kick against her palm.

In typical Santiago fashion, the baby arrived in the precinct. Amy had come to drop Jake some lunch when she nearly fainted into Rosa’s arms. 

“The baby! It’s coming!”

4 hours later she was holding the mist beautiful girl in her arms as Amy smiled sleepily next to her and Jake watched. 

“What’s her name?” Rosa whispered, carefully not to wake the sleeping angel.

”Kerri, after my mom Karen.” Jake said.

”Kerri Rosie” Amy added.

Needless to say, Rosa let a tear slip. Her Goddaughter was goddamned lucky.

-  
Amy and Jake weren’t seen for two weeks. Boyle was desperate for new pictures of Kerri and Terry was always rambling about play dates.  
Rosa pretended not to care, but when Charles would grouch about lack of pictures. Rosa would smirk. Everyday she got pictures of Kerri in different outfits.(Her favourite was the ‘my godmama could kill ya’ custom onesie Jake made).

Rosie was 5 weeks old when Jake came back to the precinct. Amy needed two months more to return. Jake showed up in the morning and greeted Boyle before running to Holt. Rosa wouldn’t help but laugh at his eager everyone was to see baby Kerri.

Charles went crazy at the pictures of her and Terry awed, Holt even smiled.

-

Amy came in a week later to say hi with the baby. Jake kissed both his girls on the head before giving Kerri to Rosa.

“Why does Rosa always get priorities?” Charles whined.  
“She comes by every week to see her, Kerri cries if she’s held by strangers and Rosa is the only one she accepted except for Ames and I” Jake said looking up from staring at his daughter.  
“Yeah Boyle, suck it.”  
“Wait. Rosa comes by every week?” Terry asked.  
“I go to see my godchild and help the new parents out.” Rosa answered while making a face at Kerri.  
“Don’t I Rosie?”   
Holt held her next, Kerri babbled before crying and making grabby hands at Rosa.  
“She loves her auntie the most” Rosa said before holding the baby and returning to her desk.

Amy went to her desk and chit chatted with officers while Rosa took care of her child.  
“I thought that Amy would be super protective over Kerri!” Terry exclaimed.  
“She is!” Jake laughed.  
“But Rosie is the calmest with me” Rosa bragged  
Charles just grumbled.

-

Naturally Kerri’s first words were ‘Mama’ ‘Dada’ and ‘Rosa’.  
Amy had returned to work and Kerri had begun walking. Her hair was always in pigtails with big bows, she visited the office every Friday with Karen. She would stumble to her dad as her mom was downstairs with the uniformed officers before racing to Rosa.

The biggest shock was when Kerri turned four though, she had been at the precinct and Rosa was out on a case. “Daddy?”  
“Yes Care Bear?”  
“I wanna be just like Aunty Rosa”  
“Well baby, we named you after her. Kerri Rosie. That’s why she always calls you Rosie.”   
“ I wanna be called Rosie now, Kerri is only for uncle Boyle.”  
(Kerri didn’t like Charles “ he’s always feeding me salty cookies daddy!”)  
Rosa had walked into the bullpen and Rosie screamed and ran into her arms.  
“Tell Rosa what you told me baby.” Jake chided.  
“ I wanna be just like you Auntie Rosa!”  
The air left Rosa’s lungs. This sweet little thing looked up to her.  
“I love you Rosie.” She whispered into the girls hair. “Let’s go to the park Rosie.”

Rosa would never feel happier.


End file.
